A Royal Engagement
by arealcharmingprince
Summary: Since they were young Prince David and Princess Snow were arranged to be married for the better of their kingdoms. The only problem is: will they get along, or will all perish into nothing? Rated M for later chapters.
1. First Encounter

**Authors Note:**

I don't own OUAT, any of the characters, or anything pertaining to the show. I simply took the characters and formed an idea of my own. Of course, this is all dedicated to my wonderful best friend, Chrisi. I simply don't know what I would do without you, darling. I love you.

* * *

A piercing cry resonated through the castle walls as a newborn baby took its first breath of life. The Queen collapsed back against the sheets and pillows, her energy completely spent after being in labor for a number of hours that she couldn't even remember anymore. Her breathing was heavy, and perspiration covered her skin. But, as tired and sore as she was, she couldn't but smile at the kiss her husband pressed to her sweaty forehead as the babe was wrapped up in a white blanket and placed in arms.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty. A healthy baby boy." Oh, he certainly was the most beautiful baby.

"Does the young prince have a name?"

Ruth smiled warmly at the baby nestled perfectly in her arms. "David. His name is David. It means beloved." Almost as if he knew he was being talked about, the babe looked up at his parents with bright, wide eyes, as blue as the clearest ocean. Yes, this prince certainly was beloved.

* * *

The young prince grew day by day, always getting bigger, stronger, and brighter. However, on the eve of his six month birthday, a terrible fate occurred. A fire started in one of the villages. The King, as generous as he was, rushed off to help. Thankfully, none of the cattle was lost, though a great amount of the farming land had been destroyed. The King was able to save everyone, but was heavily burned in the process. The doctor was fetched immediately. But, the King's burns were so severe that there wasn't much that the doctor could do. He lathered peppermint oil over the burns, eliciting groans of pain from the King. But, there was nothing more that could be done, except to wait. Three days later, the King met his untimely demise, dying with his wife and son – who wouldn't even remember him – at his bedside. So, it was with a very heavy heart that Queen Ruth assumed the throne alone; for she was the kingdom's only hope now.

Most of the farming land had been destroyed in the fire. The ground had been drier than usually because of the exceptionally warm summer they'd had previous. Nearly all of the crops had been destroyed, which meant their finances would drop significantly. The situation seemed very dire. But, little did they know, at that very moment, the answer to their prayers was being brought into the world; a baby with skin fair as snow was breathing her first breath of life. (Or rather _screaming_. She was quite the stubborn child.) But, the two royals wouldn't officially meet for quite some time.

The funeral for the king brought sadness upon everyone. Everyone from miles around came to visit, offering the Queen and the young prince their condolences. Of course, Prince David wouldn't remember any of this. That's what hurt his mother the most. That he would never remember the look in his father's eyes, how much love he had for him, that he died trying to save him and his people. Someday this would all be his to rule. But, that wouldn't be for a _very_ long time.

As the years continued to pass, the prince continued to grow. Even at the tender, young age of four, he showed compassion to those around him – well, as much as a four year old could. Of course, there were times he misbehaved. But, he always felt badly for it afterwards. He was kind, and showed bravery and loyalty – the kind of characteristics that were good for a future king.

Unfortunately, the kingdom never quite recovered from that fire. Sure, the grass grew back, and they were able to raise more crops the following year. But, their debt always seemed to be greater than their profit – no matter what they did. Putting the kingdom first was the Queen's duty. But, she also had a son to think about. And that was when she made a decision, one that would affect them all, whether it was positive or negative. So, Queen Ruth arranged to have a meeting with one of the neighboring kingdoms. King Leopold and Queen Eva. Leopold had been great friends with Queen Ruth's late husband before he passed. They had grown up together. Until they both left to rule different kingdoms. Perhaps, this was just what they needed. However, the King and Queen also had a daughter. Snow White. So, the young princess and princess were placed in another room with a servant while their parents had a rather serious discussion. Ruth partially despised her own plan. But, what else could be done? So together, the three of them came up with an agreement: arranging for their children to be married when they became of age.

However, behind the scenes, things didn't seem to be going so well with the two lovebirds.

"Do you want to play with my blocks with me? We can build a castle!" David offered wholeheartedly. He didn't mind sharing.

"No. We're going to play dress up," Snow answered. It wasn't a suggestion. It was a statement. However, David immediately turned his nose up at that. Sure, he was happy to share his toys. He rarely got to play with any other children. But, he was most certainly not putting on a dress. He was a prince for crying out loud! Princes did _not_ wear dresses. He had offered to share his blocks. What more did she want from him?! When he refused, the princess was most definitely _not_ happy. How dare he defy her! She picked up one of the wooden blocks and tossed it at him. It hit him across the face, giving a nasty gash on his chin. David immediately started to wail. It didn't take more than a second for the others to come rushing in to see what had happened. David clung to his mother, as she picked him up, soothing him. Meanwhile, Snow was getting the scolding of her life.

Once David's cut was cleaned (though there was slight a bright red mark on his chin, which would probably leave a scar), he was brought back to where Snow was. Her parents forced her to apologize. "I'm sorry that I hit you with a block, and that I got mad because you wouldn't play dress up with me." She all but mumbled the words. "It's okay." David smiled at her. Honestly, he didn't mind too much.

They had pretty much finished up what they had come to anyway. So, King Leopold and Queen Eva bid their goodbyes to Ruth and David, and they were off. But, not before promising that they would return with Snow in three weeks. She would be spending the summer there in hopes that the two would form a friendship.

Now back at the carriage, Queen Eva looked over at her husband. "I think that went rather well, don't you?"

"Oh, absolutely," the King replied. "Queen Ruth was most gracious with her request. I believe this will work out nicely for all of us. We could indeed use the alliance with their kingdom. In return, I think bonding our children together will work well. David seems like a promising young child."

Snow, of course, was too young to understand what her parents were really discussing. She had no idea that she now had a fiancé, at the young age of three. She would never be able to pursue a young love of her own. But, being a princess, one never really had that freedom.

"I believe they'll work well together." Queen Eva answered. "He's young. But, David has the patience that Snow's stubbornness requires." Her daughter was currently fast asleep against her side, so could speak freely without worrying about having to guard her words. Indeed, her daughter was quite stubborn. It would take a very gentle heart to tame her.

Meanwhile, back in the Northern Kingdom, Ruth was currently bathing her son. She had other things she should be doing. Papers to sign, laws to go over, petitions to write – but her son always came before that. Ruling a kingdom by yourself was quite a task. She had often thought of marrying again. Not because her heart belonged to another - because it never would – but because a small child on top of a kingdom was a hard task. It would be nice to have some help.

She hummed a soft lullaby as she ran the warm water over David's back, and he squealed happily when she blew bubbles in his face. Her lips twitched into a warm smile. She wasn't sure what she would ever do without her beloved David. Once he was bathed, she pulled him out and wrapped him in a soft towel, changing him into one of his long johns. His bedroom was right beside hers, just in case he ever cried out for her in the middle of the night. But tonight, instead of scampering to his own chamber like usual, he made he was over to hers. He grabbed the edge of the quilt that hung over the bed, trying to pull himself up. It was rather high. Ruth chuckled, helping him up on the bed. He plopped himself down, grinning at her.

"Mama, tell me a story?"

Ruth climbed up into bed next to her son, and he immediately snuggled close as she laid the blankets over them.

"Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom, there lived a princess. She was beautiful to all who looked upon her face. She had a beautiful heart, as well. She loved to help people. One day while she was walking along a trail in the woods, she heard someone crying out for help. But, she didn't see anyone. She kept running and running trying to find out who it was. Until she stumbled upon a tower. But, she couldn't just run inside. There was a dragon guarding it. But, before the princess could make a sound, the dragon scooped her up and threw her in the tower. The dragon had tricked her!"

David gasped, his eyes going wide.

"When the princess didn't return home for supper that night, her parents, The King and Queen, immediately knew something was wrong. Their daughter was always home in time for supper. So, they gathered all the available men and everyone went out and started to look for her. They even had people from other kingdoms come and help. And there was a prince from one of the neighboring kingdoms that came to help. He started from the very beginning, walking along the very path that the princess had walked. That's when he heard her cries for help. He followed the sounds until he found the princess trapped inside the tower with the dragon. The prince as afraid, but he was brave. He slayed the dragon, and saved the princess. Then, he brought her back to her castle. Everyone was so happy that the King and Queen threw a party. The prince and the princess danced together all night. By time the morning sun had risen, they had fallen in love. So, the prince and princess were married. And then they all lived happily every after."

By now, David's breathing had slowed, and his eyes were closing. Ruth thought he had fallen asleep until he spoke up.

"Mama?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"Someday, when I get big and strong, I'm gonna save a princess. Just like Daddy saved me." And with that, the young princess drifted off to sleep without a second thought. His breathing evened out, as he slumped against his mother's chest.

The words brought tears to Ruth's eyes. She often told David the story of how his father had died. He thought it was a marvelous story. He was brave like his father, and loyal and kind. She was quite certain he would make a wonderful King someday, and a husband to Snow. Those were the thoughts drifting around in Ruth's head as she drifted off to sleep as well, her son nestled perfectly in her arms.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has read this! I would appreciate any reviews, ideas, or anything! This is my first fanfic I've ever written, so, be nice. :)


	2. This Isn't My Idea

"But, Mom -."

"No, buts, David. She's coming to stay for the summer. You have no control over this."

The seven-year-old prince scowled, almost _stomping_ to his room. He flopped down on the bed, a heavy sigh spilling from his lips. It wasn't fair! He didn't want to have to play with a _girl_ all summer. That wasn't any fun. She had come over for every summer; as far back as he could remember. His mother would never really tell him why. But, he had a feeling that there was something she wasn't telling him. Probably something having to do with the kingdom.

His mother appeared in his doorway, a fond smile on her face.

"I know you don't always understand it. But, I do things for a reason."

David's limbs were sprawled out, his back against the bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't reply for a long moment. Until he finally muttered a small, 'I know.' Ruth leaned over and pressed a kiss to his head before exiting his chamber. He really _did _know. But, sometimes he wished he could just go play with other kids whenever he wanted, without a guard constantly at his side. A kid shouldn't have to endure this torture! The castle was so boring without anyone to play with.

Suddenly David could hear the trumpets being blown outside. He knew exactly what that meant.

Snow was here.

"Snow, stop fidgeting."

The young princess gave off a dramatic sigh, trying to hold herself still as her mother tied a red ribbon in her hair, placing the bow on top.

"Mother, these rides are so tiring. There's nothing to do. You can't possibly think I can sit still the _entire_ time." Always with the dramatics.

"We'll be there soon, and then you can play with David."

"Mother, he doesn't like to play with me. All he wants to do is run around," she said matter-of-factly, as if it were the most obvious situation in the entire world. She wanted to play dress-up and pick pretty flowers outside. What if she tripped and tore her dress? Oh, no. That simply _wouldn't_ do.

"Well, maybe you should try showing an interest in something he likes. It's very important for you two to get along you know. For -."

"Yes, Mother. For the good of the kingdom. _I know_." She had only heard it about a million times.

Their carriage slowly rolled to a stop in the front of the castle. Her father stepped out, then her mother, then her. Guards lined across the long pathway, trumpets immediately blaring to announce their presence. A moment later, Queen Ruth arrived to greet them, smiling warmly until they reached her.

"King Leopold, Queen Eva, how lovely to see you again."

The queens curtsied to each other, while King Leopold greeted her with a kiss to her hand. Ruth then turned to Snow.

"And how are you, my darling?"

Snow curtsied politely in return. "I'm wonderful, Your Majesty."

She knew if she said anything _but_ that, she would get quite the scolding later.

The four of them walked into the castle together, and David was standing there, tall and proud, waiting to greet them. He, of course, bowed to them. He had to bite back a look of annoyance when he greeted Snow. This was _not_ how he wanted to spend his summer. He wanted to go wading in the creek, and playing outside. Snow never wanted to do _any_ of those things. She wanted to do _girly_ things. That wasn't any fun! However, the King and Queen stayed long enough to be sure that all of Snow's things were situated just right in her room, before bidding their daughter good-bye for another three months. Of course, they promised that they would send letters as they always did. Oh, this was going to be _such_ a long summer. As it always was. She gave off a dramatic sigh, moving to greet David. She held up the sides of her dress, bowing slightly.

"It's wonderful to see you again, David."

David looked up at his mother, and she give him a no nonsense looked. He bit back a sigh and bowed slightly, taking Snow's hand in his, giving it a kiss, nearly wincing at the act. Bleck! Who wanted to play with girls, let along kiss them? Ruth sent them off to play together while she returned to her regular duties. It was awkward, to say the least, both of them just standing there for a moment. And they would have to do this for the _whole_ summer. It was torture! He would much rather be outside playing.

"So, what do you want to do?" David inquired. If they were going to be stuck together, they might as well at least _try_ to be tolerant of each other, right? "I have lots of toys, like swords and stuff." David _loved_ swords. He was going to be the best swordsman in the whole world someday. "Or we can go outside. I have a tree house!" However, Snow just made a slightly disgusted face.

"You mean go outside and get _dirty_?!" She said the words as if it was the most horrific thing that she could have ever imagined.

David appeared defeated. But, he wasn't going to give up. Perhaps there was something that she would want to do that they could agree on.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" He asked. Her eyes seemed to light up just then.

"Let's play dress-up! I'll be the princess, and you can be the servant who has to cater to my every need."

David just looked at her like she had suddenly grown two heads. "That wouldn't be any fun for me."

The two sat there for awhile, until suddenly David thought of something. "Do you like animals?"

"Oh, yes! I love birds. They're my favorite" She purposely left out the part where she could communicate with them. It wasn't becoming of a princess. Besides, she was supposed to be on her absolutely _best_ behavior while she was staying at Queen Ruth's castle.

"Well, we don't have any birds. Not captive ones anyway. But, we have lots of sheep! They're really nice and friendly." The sheep were David's favorite animal at the palace. They had a lot of animals – cows, chickens, goata, - but the sheep had always been his favorite. And they seemed to love him just as much. They had horses, too. David loved to ride them. But, he loved the sheep the best.

"Well.. okay. I've never met a sheep before." '_They're probably not as cute as birds_,' she thought in her head. But, she didn't dare voice her opinion out loud. David looked _very_ excited to show her the sheep.

"Lead the way, Prince David."

He led her outside, and they walked until they reached the right pasture. David ducked through one of the boards, and into the pen. One of the lambs went running to him, bleating happily. David just grinned. He looked back at Snow to find her just standing on the outside of the pen.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?"

Snow looked absolutely horrified. Her mother would be so furious at her if she ever did something like this at home. What if she got her dress dirty? Or she ripped it?!

"I – I can't."

"Of course you can. Come on! They're not going to hurt you."

As if to prove his point, he picked up the lamb with a grunt and carried it over to the fence. Snow cautiously stuck her hand in between two of the boards, giggling when it licked her fingers.

"See? They're not so bad."

A moment later, a couple other lambs came over to join them. Tentatively, Snow crawled between the boards, and into the pen. She reached over and pet the lamb on the head, smiling as it bleated at her.

"Come on!"

David grabbed her hand and started running through the field. The sheep immediately started running after them, bleating happily. David and Snow laughed and giggled. Suddenly, one of the sheep rammed right into Snow's behind – though it was only being playful. The front of her shoe caught the hem of her dress, and she gasped sharply as she went tumbling forward, right into a mud puddle, causing a large rip in the front of her dress.

David immediately went to help her up, but she only pushed him away, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks, partially from embarrassment. Luckily, the only thing seriously injured was her pride. She turned towards David, an angry look on her face.

"I can't believe you let this happen! I never want to play with you again!"

David opened his mouth to say something, but she was already storming back towards the castle.

Later that evening, after Snow had been properly bathed, and her dress had been taken to the wash and the seamstress to fix the rip in her dress, she was nestled in her bed. She lay there, quietly reading a small book to herself, until a knock at her door interrupted her.

"Come in," she called out, thinking it was Johanna, the servant from her parent's castle that was supposed to be looking after her, coming to say good night. Even though her room was right next to Snow's. But, instead, in walked David, a small bundle of snowbells in his hand.

"I'm sorry that I ruined your dress."

He placed the small bouquet on her bedside table, setting them down gently.

"I hope these make you feel better."

Snow looked at him. Perhaps the young prince wasn't so bad. He was sweet. And he did look awfully regretful over what had happen.

"It's okay. I know you were just trying to help."

"Okay, well, I'll see you in the morning?"

Snow nodded her head.

"Good night, David."

David bounded back towards his room, getting ready for bed, until his mother walked in. His eyes immediately went frightful, thinking she was going to scold him for what had happened earlier. Surely she had heard by now. She was the Queen. She seemed to know _everything_. No matter how much David tried to hide it.

"That was a very sweet thing you did, David."

He looked at his mother, a quizzical expression on his face. Ruth smiled, pushing his hair back from his forehead.

"I know you didn't mean for Snow to get hurt. I'm sure things will be better tomorrow. Now get some sleep."

She pressed another kiss to his forehead before making sure he was tucked in safely. She blew out the candle on his dresser and quietly exited his room. Sometimes she wondered if she was doing the right thing. She felt almost like she was going behind her son's back and planning out the rest of his life for him. Though she essentially was. She had chosen who he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He had such a bright spirit, and she would hate for any of that to be broken because of her decision. She had to remind herself that she was doing this for the good of the kingdom. David was going to be king of Misthaven someday, and he couldn't very well do that if here was no kingdom to run. It was times like these and she wished her husband was still here. He had always known just what to say to make her feel better. She hated that he would never know their son, and be able to see how he was growing up to be exactly like his father. It was with a heavy heart that Ruth went to bed that night. Though she knew sleep would be a long way off.

Many hours later, after dusk had turned to night, lighting flashed across the sky, and the thunder rolled viciously. Snow sat up in bed, whimpering softly, clutching her stuffed teddy bear. She quietly slipped out of her bed, bare feet padding across the floorboards. The hinges squeaked as she opened her bedroom door. However, instead of heading for Johanna's room, she went for the one across the hall. Without even knocking, she opened the door.

"David?" She whispered. Are you awake?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Does the storm scare you, too?"

"Yes," the princess answered quietly, almost as if she was embarrassed by her answer.

"It's okay. Come on, you can sit with me. My bed is big enough." He scooted over as Snow climbed up into his bed, pulling the covers over her lap. David reached over and grabbed a plush sheep, placing it between the two of them.

"This is Prince Sheepie. I talk to him whenever I feel sad or scared, and he helps me. My mom said my dad got him for me when I was born. But… he died." David's voice went soft, sadness appearing on his features.

"I'm sorry," Snow replied, reaching over to take his hand.

David smiled at her. "It's okay. He died when I was really little. So, I don't remember anything about him. But, my mom always tells me stories." They were both silent for a moment. "It's funny, isn't it? Missing someone you don't even remember."

He looked over to find Snow sound asleep against his shoulder. Soon, he fell asleep, too. And they stayed like that until morning. Perhaps there was a chance for the kingdom after all.


End file.
